According to well known prior art IC (integrated circuit) packaging methodologies, semiconductor dice are singulated and mounted using epoxy or other conventional means onto respective die attach pads (attach paddles) of a leadframe strip. Traditional QFP (Quad Flat Pack) packages incorporate inner leads which function as lands for wire bonding the semiconductor die bond pads. These inner leads typically require mold locking features to ensure proper positioning of the leadframe strip during subsequent molding to encapsulate the package. The inner leads terminate in outer leads that are bent down to contact a mother board, thereby limiting the packaging density of such prior art devices.
In order to overcome these and other disadvantages of the prior art, the Applicants previously developed a Leadless Plastic Chip Carrier (LPCC). According to Applicants' LPCC methodology, a leadframe strip is provided for supporting several hundred devices. Singulated IC dice are placed on the strip die attach pads using conventional die mount and epoxy techniques. After curing of the epoxy, the dice are wire bonded to the peripheral internal leads by gold (Au), copper (Cu), aluminum (Al) or doped aluminum wire bonding. The leadframe strip is then molded in plastic or resin using a modified mold wherein the bottom cavity is a flat plate. In the resulting molded package, the die pad and leadframe inner leads are exposed. By exposing the bottom of the die attach pad, mold delamination at the bottom of the die pad is eliminated, thereby increasing the moisture sensitivity performance. Also, thermal performance of the IC package is improved by providing a direct thermal path from the exposed die attach pad to the motherboard. By exposing the leadframe inner leads, the requirement for mold locking features is eliminated and no external lead standoff is necessary, thereby increasing device density and reducing package thickness over prior art methodologies. The exposed inner leadframe leads function as solder pads for motherboard assembly such that less gold wire bonding is required as compared to prior art methodologies, thereby improving electrical performance in terms of board level parasitics and enhancing package design flexibility over prior art packages (i.e. custom trim tools and form tools are not required). These and several other advantages of Applicants' own prior art LPCC process are discussed in Applicants' U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,200, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
According to Applicants' U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,099, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, an etch back process is provided for the improved manufacture of the LPCC IC package. In Applicants' U.S. application Ser. No. 09/802,678, entitled Entitled Leadless Plastic Chip Carrier With Etch Back Pad Singulation, filed Mar. 9, 2001, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, the etch-back LPCC process of Applicants' U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,099 is modified to provide additional design features. The Leadframe strip is selectively covered with a thin layer photo-resist mask in predetermined areas. Following the application of the mask, an etch-barrier is deposited as the first layer of the contact pads and die attach pad, followed by several layers of metals which can include for example, ni, Cu, Ni, Au, and Ag. This method of formation of the contact pads allows plating of the pads in a columnar shape and into a “mushroom cap” or rivet-shape as it flows over the photoresist mask. The shaped contact pads are thereby locked in the mold body, providing superior board mount reliability. Similarly, the die attach pad can be formed in an interlocking shape for improved alignment with the die. The photo-resist mask is then rinsed away and the semiconductor die is mounted to the die attach pad. This is followed by gold wire bonding between the semiconductor die and the peripheral contact pads and then molding as described in Applicants' U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,200. The leadframe is then subjected to full immersion in an alkaline etchant that exposes a lower surface of an array of the contact pads, a power ring and the die attach pad, followed by singulation of the individual unit from the full leadframe array strip. This process includes the deposition or plating of a plurality of layers of metal to form a robust three-dimensional construction of contact pads and the die attach pad.
Still further improvements in high performance integrated circuit (IC) packages are driven by industry demands for increased thermal and electrical performance, decreased size and cost of manufacture. For particular applications, demand exists for multi-functional high performance packages with integrated electronic components.
It is therefore desirable to provide a process for fabricating electronic components such as thin array plastic packages including inductors and capacitors.